Roekaar
The Roekaar is a faction of the angara active in the Andromeda Galaxy. Their intent is to drive all alien invaders, both kett and Milky Way, out of the Heleus Cluster. History The Roekaar were founded by Akksul, a charismatic angara who once studied with the Moshae. After his year-long imprisonment in a forced-labor kett camp, Akksul was embittered against the Resistance and alien life. He recruited young angara and disaffected Resistance members into an independent force named after fearsome soldiers from angaran mythology: the Roekaar. The arrival of the Nexus provoked the Roekaar past breaking point and they are now engaged in full-fledged guerilla operations against all non-angaran inhabitants of the cluster. The Resistance officially disavows the Roekaar, but there is no organized opposition to them. A Roekaar cell led by Farah Noskos on Kadara began committing serial killings against the local Milky Way species living there as well as angaran who support the new residents. If Pathfinder Ryder chooses to help Reyes Vidal investigate the murders, the Roekaar cell is eliminated. Another Roekaar cell leader on Kadara captured Ruth Bekker, a human afflicted with a cross-species disease, TH-314, which he discovered that angara were immune to. The Roekaar proceeded to experiment on Bekker and attempted to obtain more carriers to spread the disease to all aliens, though Bekker tried to commit suicide to stop them. Ryder tracks Bekker down and, upon confronting the Roekaar leader, either has the choice of letting him leave with a virus sample or stopping him; SAM notes that the sample was badly degraded and thus would be unusable. The Roekaar attempted to assault the Initiative's Prodromos outpost on Eos to provoke the Nexus into retaliating. However, Ryder is able to intercept the landing beacon and moved it to Site One and Two, where they eliminated the Roekaar strike teams, which served to enrage Akksul. Akksul later planned a major operation on Havarl, involving banishing angara scientists from the Forge, intending to destroy it with stolen Initiative explosives to frame the Initiative. When Ryder and Jaal Ama Darav disarm the explosives, Akksul makes a grandstanding in front of his followers, attempting to goad Ryder into making him a martyr. In response, Jaal informed them of Ryder's deeds in the name of their people and decried Akksul as a madman. When Akksul declares Jaal a traitor and draws a gun on him, Ryder can kill Akksul, resulting in Roekaar activity throughout Heleus to intensify, or abstain, resulting in Jaal's face being scarred and most of Akksul's followers disbanding. Additionally, another Roekaar cell on Havarl became interested in the destructive mutations forming on the planet and began studying them, believing they could create a weapon to apply to other worlds in Heleus that would kill off kett and Initiative. Ryder stumbled onto their plan while researching mutated wildlife. Tracking down the Roekaar's camp, Ryder erases all their research. The Roekaar attempted to track down Dr. Zoe Jean Kennedy and Harlan Wells, who had deployed ZK Tracker satellites that could bypass Initiative protocols, for the purpose of sabotage against the Initiative, as well as capture Kennedy, who was pregnant at the time, as a symbolic target. The Roekaar tracked down their quarry to Voeld, at the same time the kett did, but both parties were neutralized by Ryder. Military Roekaar units include: * Roekaar Raider * Roekaar Saboteur * Roekaar Sharpshooter category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Roekaar